Presently, portable cellular telephones are provided with small openings, each leading to a receptacle connector with contacts having tails that are soldered to traces on a circuit board. As the telephones become smaller and less space is available, it is found difficult to precisely locate the receptacle contacts. One solution that the present assignee has developed is the provision of a row of traces on the circuit board. The receptacle housing has a top wall extending between housing side walls. The plug connector has a plurality of parallel separators with contacts lying between them, and the receptacle top wall has ribs that enter the spaces between the separators to downwardly depress the contacts against the traces. If the small volume available could be even more efficiently used, as to hold aligners and latches, and if the plug contacts could be better protected, this would result in a miniature connector system of even greater utility.